


The Breeding

by myquietself (inochidzuna)



Series: In Servitude [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Total Power Exchange, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself
Summary: Master decides its time to breed his slave.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: In Servitude [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714843
Kudos: 83





	The Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about from a gif on bdsmlr. My imagination took hold from a picture a whole scene evolved. The picture does not belong to me. Only the story is mine... Here's the link to my reblog https://quietlyme.bdsmlr.com/post/206327471
> 
> Story is posted there too.. though there are minor differences in this version.
> 
> To put the story into perspective, the main relationships is between the Master and his slave. It is written in a total power exchange perspective or perhaps in a universe where slaves have no rights to deny their Masters. Their life is wholly in their Master's control. This is fantasy only. Remember, consent is a must in real life.

It was a special day today. She was going to get fucked in her pussy. Her Master almost never fucked her pussy. He preferred to take her ass or mouth and she had worked hard to learn to service him well with her mouth and anally. Sometimes, Master would finger her while he took her ass or use toys in her pussy as it please him. But her pussy wasn't fucked by cock. His or any of his friends. 

But today, Master said he wanted to breed her. She hadn't realised it but it had been a while since Master gave her her shots to prevent pregnancy. In addition, he had made sure to keep her cunt filled and locked up during the last time he had her entertain his friends. 

She laid with her ass at the edge of the bed, legs open and her Master standing between her legs. "Hold your legs back with your hands, make sure to keep your legs spread wide". She grasps her ankles and opened herself wide as ordered. 

"You're wet and we haven't even started. Looks like you're eager to have that greedy hole filled" Master said as he stood in front of her spread legs. He swiped his finger on her pussy and showed her his fingers. They glistened with her juices. Moving to her lips, he wiped his fingers on her lips. She flushed with humiliation and a bit of disgust at having her juices on her lips. 

"Well, slave, are you eager to have your cunt fucked?" His fingers were stroking her pussy lips and clit, gentle strokes that served to spread her wetness even more. 

"Yes Master" 

"You'll definitely get your wish today" he said, "Open up" Master placed his coated fingers to her lips again "Taste yourself". She opened her mouth and gave his fingers a tentative lick, "Come on, you can do better than that. You can suck a cock that's been in your ass but you hesitate when it comes to your own pussy?" he pushed his fingers into her mouth. "Suck them clean". She laved his fingers with her tongue with more enthusiasm this time, licking her juices off his fingers and then sucked them into her mouth. 

Pulling his fingers away from her mouth, he started fingering her pussy open, one then two, spreading his fingers in a scissoring motion, to stretch her. Two fingers to three fingers. He kept spread the fingers inside her, stretching her open. Once she could take 3 fingers easily, He crooked his fingers and rubbed the sensitive spot inside her. She let us a moan of pleasure. It felt so good. He was always good at getting her aroused and squirming with pleasure. 

Wiping his fingers on the sheets, he entered her with slow and steady pressure. She whimpered at the stretch. It hurt, it always hurts when he first enters her. Master's cock is long and thick. It had to be as long as her arm. She couldn't fit all of him in. Not like how her ass had been trained to take him to the hilt. Each thrust into her pussy stretched her wide. It felt like that time he had a Mistress fist her. It took a while before she was accustomed to the penetration. 

He pushed deep into her, making her his cock deep. In and out, he pushed into her. His thrusts were becoming more and more hurried. She was starting to feel good. The fingering had aroused her just now and now, the full and uncomfortable feeling had changed to something like pleasure and it was pushing her close to orgasm. Her insides were being massaged by his cock. A hard thrust by her Master hit something deep inside her and pleasure spread through her. It drew a loud keen from her. That deep deep stimulation felt so good. She felt like she was about to come. 

"Master, please may I come?" she pleaded through her moans and keens of pleasure. 

"No, you don't get orgasms when your cunt is fucked" he replied as he continued to fill her. It took all her control to hold back her orgasm, she was so close, her breathing deepened as the pleasure was building so strongly inside her. Finally, her Master orgasmed and she could feel hot cum spilling into her. She could feel his cock twitch inside her and he emptied himself inside her. Master made one final thrust into her pussy using his cock to push the cum deeper into her. 

APulling out from her he said "Keep you legs up for the next 30 minutes. Make sure nothing spills out. Starting tomorrow, you'll be wearing a plug in your pussy. It'll keep my cum in you and you'll be ready to fuck at all times. "

He turned to walk away as she continued to lay there with her legs held open. She pussy felt so empty after being filled with her Master's cock. There was also a sense of frustration as the pleasure that was building drained away without being fulfilled. 

"And... your order stands. No orgasms allowed when your pussy takes cock". 

She could only lay there, with her legs wide open as her Master's cum cooled inside her, frustrated. 

He would continue to deny her orgasms for three months it took her to conceive. On the day that her test results showed she was pregnant, he allowed her an orgasm. But only as he fucked her in the ass. He never did allow her to orgasm when he fucked her in the cunt. 


End file.
